Learning to Live
by Time and Again
Summary: At a young age, Harry is taken host by an enigmatic Goa'uld, and after years of suffering under its oppression he finally breaks free, but what can a child do in the wide expanse of this galaxy?
1. Prologue Part 1

The moon was eclipsed by angry storm clouds, leaving only darkness. The threat of rain was buzzing in the air, its cold and unfeeling raindrops slowly descending towards the Earth. The stillness was only broken by a crack of light, quickly followed by the rumbling thunder. Icy winds gnawed at all who dared brave its presence, its chilling bite draining all warmth. The church bells rang an eerie tune across the otherwise silent and barren streets. Not a light was to be seen in the normally bustling city of London.

A small child scurried down the street. The seemingly deserted city was like a maze to his inexperienced mind. Lefts, rights, and dead ends surrounded him and tried to lead him away from his goal of shelter, a safe place to spend the night. His body ached, small purple lumps peppered his body, he needed to rest, and soon. He slunk through an alley and a whispered conversation drifted towards his ears. He quietly slid up against the darkest edge of the alley and tried to make out what was being said.

"Please," a man whispered "I beg of you! I swear I can pay just give me a few more days!"

The other man rasped out, "no, I have already extended the time, give me the money or I will kill you where you stand."

The child slid further into the shadow and held his breath, waiting to see what would happen next. The man took off, trying to escape from certain death at the hand of a hunter, and, before he even made it ten feet, was shot in the back of the head. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

When the child saw what happened he stifled a gasp and sunk to the ground, wishing with all his might that the man would not see him. The man hastily passed by him, not even noticing that there was a witness to his crime, a child who saw his dirty deed. Not one glance. After the man exited the alley the child released the breath he was holding, thanking God and every other deity he could think of for protecting him on this life changing night. Little did he know that soon these kinds of killings would seem like acts of mercy compared to the tortures he would unwillingly inflict on others. Soon he would become part of one of the very gods he had thanked for protecting him, an evil and vengeful god.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Chapter 2

Harry, as the child was called, finally had the first bit of seemingly good luck since before he was even a year old. He had found an old, boarded up warehouse. He circled around the building trying to find a way to enter. He wanted shelter, the shocks of the night had taken their toll on him and as the adrenalin faded away he could barely walk. He spotted a small hole in the defenses of the building, one plank was loose. He peeled back the plank leaving enough space for him to squirm through, pulling his rucksack through the shattered window after him. No wind, no rain, to him it might as well have been heaven. It was pitch black, and Harry, being too tired to explore laid down his jacket, put his head on top of it, and promptly passed out.

As the morning came around, beams of light streamed through the cracks in the wood, slowly rousing Harry to wakefulness. As the grogginess of first waking up started to wear off, he started to remember the events of the previous night. His eyes hardened. The events of the previous night played in an endless loop through his head. He wished that he could forget everything that had happened the night before, wished that it was all just a bad dream. Sadly for him, this was one wish that his magic could not fulfill.

As he finally calmed back down, he was able to focus on his surroundings. The abandoned warehouse was filled. Thousands upon thousands of crates were sprouting from the floor and grew all the way to the ceiling, blocking his view of most of the warehouse.

As he was stumbling to his feet, his hunger made itself known. His stomach was shouting obscenities at him for neglecting it for so long. He clamored over to his rucksack and fumbled with the zipper, finally prying it open. Within it he found a meager amount of crackers. "At least", he thought, "the crackers are better than nothing." He quickly devoured the last of his food supplies, licking the leftover salt off his fingers, before standing up.

He walked over to the fortress of crates, and found a slight hole. As he glanced through the hole he could not quiet his exclamation of shock. He gasped as he saw tens of people working on a ship, not a boat, but a real space ship. Maybe the warehouse was not as abandoned as he thought.


End file.
